Scottorum Sector
Systems Terralban Core Sub-Sector The Terralban Core are the first three Systems conquered by the Imperium in the Scottorum Sector of Tempestus Space. Before Imperial colonization, there was already a primitive yet space-bearing human Empire ruled through the main Clan tribes of each of the 10 planets. Once the Clans united and amalgamated themselves into the Imperium of Man, they were allowed to keep a Sector-wide Imperial council to replace the already existing Clan Chattan. This ruling body was given the name Clanranald. Terralba System The Terralba System is the most northerly System and incorporates three planets that orbit around the Red Dwarf, Terralba. The first and closest planet, Terralba Majoris - or Terralba I -, is the seat of power for the Clanranald aswell as the Homeworld of the Golden Lions Space Marine Chapter. Due to these two factors, Terralba Majoris has been the sight of many battles against Chaos factions seeking to de-stabilize the Imperial Grip. Orbiting the Hive World is the Sector and System Space Station, Port Pheadar. Further from Terralba is the second planet, Terralba Secundus - or Terralba II. Settled by forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus for it's abundance of useful minerals including the radioactive and decorative strains of a unique substance called Terralban Gold, the Forge World has the main role of being a weapons testing facility. Due to the ruling force, Legio Hardradi, being overall suspicious and sometimes uncooperative with the Imperium of Man, little information is transferred to the Clanranald and only small pockets of data can ever be found about the planet. However, the Clanranald does have open-vox-links with the Hardradi Shipyards that sit in orbit of the planet like a small moon. The furthest (but still orbiting relatively close) body to the star is the giant planet Terralba Primus or, as it is more commonly known, Planet III. Planet III was the first planet the Imperium made contact to in the Sector and has kept it's feral status after the ruling Clan dissolved once they realised they were not alone in the galaxy. The Death World is also home to a Knight Castle and the first Awakening Site of the Necron Amenhotep Dynasty and is the site of Golden Lions' Scout training and recruitment. With two moons and a Governing Station orbiting, the planet has also become the sight of transfer of Terralba Majoris' convicts. Terralba Minoris became a Mining Penal Colony for common criminals while the heavily secure, garrisoned and Inquisitorial-owned moonbase, the Decagon, is a confinement prison for specialised and serious convicts (Like Mutants and Heretics) form all throughout the Clanranald expanses. Scotia Major System To the galactic South of the Terralba System is the Scotia Region split up by Scotia Major and Scotia Minor. While the so-named Minor System has more orbiting planetary bodies than Major, the star type of Alban Alpha is a White Dwarf and, at the time of naming the System, was a Red Giant and much larger and resourceful to the Mechanicus than it's sister system. The closest planet to Alban Alpha is the conflicted world of Anarchy. Anarchy was once a bastion of hope and determination for the Imperium of Man, being the Fortress World and base for any Campaigns into the then undiscovered Angel's Frontier. After a sudden invasion of a Death Guard vessel in 909.M41, the Zombie Plague ran rife throughout the planet's population. However, it wasn't until 915.M41 when the Imperium began to lose a holding of the planet. By 999.M41, the Anarchist's War still rages after invasion from almost all current factions within the Sector, including a reappearance of Death Guard forces and an awakening of Necron troops and the discovery that Anarchy was also a slumbering Tomb World. Orbiting Anarchy are it's three small moons, Leverburgh, Tarbert, and Ness, that were once respected Cemetery Moons for Imperial lives. Since the Anarchist's War's beginning, little to no vox transmissions have been received or transmitted from the planet, but those that have have only been broken calls of the "dead becoming restless". The following planet is Pestis. All unamended data-slates in Clanranald records say that Pestis was once a grand Pleasure World that was once taken over by the forces of Chaos through the ruling House during the time of the Second War of Red Swords. All other records have been redacted through Magenta Clearance. Now, the world is covered in an apparently flammable mist. The furthest, largest and only Imperial planet in the Scotia Major System is the Gas Giant Bellum. The Shrine World's floating cities were settled as a memento for the Imperial settlement of the System at the formation of the Clanranald. Other than the System Port, Port Rubha Ghasinis, that orbits the planet and provides a crossroad between the Terralba System and the Angel's Frontier, there is nothing really of note for Bellum. Once travelling through the Segmentum Tempestus freely, the Craftworld Uvasteach silently wandered into the Scotia Major System in 902.M41 only to be greeted with the full blunt force of the Imperium in the Craftworld Crusade. In 915.M41, the Eldar aboard the Craftworld were too far diminished and forced into retreating their whole civilization onto Anarchy. The Craftworld floats silently between the orbits of the three planets, completely desolate. Scotia Minor System Within reach of the Terralba System but further away from the Scotia Major System, is the largest System in the Terralban Core, the Scotia Minor System. Orbiting closely around the System's star, Alban Beta, sits a very dense asteroid belt named the "River of Solitude" by the merchants and smugglers that would use it to pass through or sit within the System for months on end without having to some into contact with any other vessel. Since the early 10th Century M41 however, no soul other than the careless or imbecilic would venture even close to the River or it's star because of the unusually large Greenskin presence that formed there, creating Da Big Klan Ranal'. Throne of the Great House MacPhail and the site of the Dormitri Civil War; The Hive World Uibhist a' Tuath offers glorious golden architecture in their mega-hives to Ecclesiarchy members and other official bodies who are treated with wonderful grandeur, but with large hives comes larger underhives. Uibhist a' Tuath is comically know throughout the Clanranald as the "Thorn in the Rosebush". With a mixture of the Dormitri family disputes and the largest concentration of high level Gangs, the level of violence that occurs in the peaceful Hive World is enough to warrant the tag of a warzone. But through each Gang's connection to House Dormitri, local Arbites Sections can do little to halt the bloodshed. While war rages in the belly and throat of the Hives, the Dormitri-owned spires are filled with gambling and casinos where the richest and most corrupt individuals congregate to partake in business. The sister planet to Uibhist a' Tuath is Uibhist a' Deas, a beautiful Agri-World home to the regal Knight House de Haye 4x Planets Angel's Frontier Sub-Sector Trappist System 7x Planets Shaaliv System 4x Planets Valley of Rogues Sub-Sector The Valley of Rogues is the furthermost reaches of the Sector and contains an unknown number of Systems and factions. The only Imperial intel that has been acquired from the Valley is the outermost System, the Sandray System, from the Merchant World ruled and owned by the descendants of the Rogue Trader House Mercatans. The Valley has earned its name due to the high consistency of pirates, heretics and rebels that seek refuge there, just on the edge of known Imperial space. The only thing keeping these savages safe being the problems the Clanranald face in their own territories. Sandray System 4x Planets Navy Battlegroups of the Scottorum Sector Battlefleet Scottorum Centred around the Capital Imperial Port, Port Pheadar Brannigan's Law Forge Worlds / Titan Legions of the Scottorum Sector Terralba Secundus - Legio Hardradi Luxuria - Legio Aesir Anarchy - Anarchist's Legion Legio Lodbrok Knight Houses of the Scottorum Sector House Siward House of the Thistle House de Haye Great Houses of the Scottorum Sector Great Houses House Marr The Great House Marr is the most widespread and influential House in the Sector, controlling a total of 7 seats in the Clan Chattan; Including 2 whole systems and holding the current seat of Lord High Governor. The House has an outside reputation of being sly and scheming, doing all they have in their efforts to overcome any potential problems before they might happen to further their grip within the Sector. In their proud history of Imperial rule, the House has, on many occasions, been known to figuratively backstab partners and family through "legal" and private force means, only to creep the greater House closer to total Sector Governship. This personality is mirrored through their motto which means 'Think More'. The remaining families within the Great House Marr include: * Marr * Cattanach * Johnson * MacKintosh * Shaw * MacLean * MacQueen House MacPhail This personality is mirrored through their motto which translates into "By Faith and Fortitude'' The remaining families within the House MacPhail include: * MacPhail * Farquharson * MacAndrews House MacBain A common sight above the various Hive and Agri-Worlds in the Sector, the green-hulled Vagabond Class vessels of the House fully encapsulate the drive and meaning behind the Great House MacBain and their fleets of merchant ships. Often made a laughing stock by the two traditional Great Houses, the House MacBain prefer not to interfere with the other ruling bodies outside of trade agreements and have gained their power and influence across the Scotia Systems relatively calmly and peacefully, using deals and bribes to blackmail any competitors, leading to almost total control of trade inside and going outside Clanranald territory. That is not to say the House does not have a dark side or a militia force like any other. The MacBain's have been known to crush pirate rebels with their highly trained and experienced personal army, the MacBain Trade Guard, that have threatened their trade routes or suppliers. These specialised militias have also been used, in the past, against even the nigh untouchable Great House Marr once they were outright threatened and insulted. This personality is mirrored through their motto which, in Imperial Gothic means 'Don't touch this Cat without a Shield' The remaining families within the House MacBain include: * MacBain * MacPherson * MacThomas * MacGillivray Navigator Houses House Dormitri Contemptuous and scornful. These are the attributes connected to the ancient and once expansive Dormitri family. Based in their great Palace on Uibhist a'Tuath, the Magisterial House has always had close connections with both Great Houses of Marr and MacPhail, having a great impact on the timeline of the Clanranald as a whole. Along with House Marr, the Dormitri Family has long desires to hold influence on every Imperial planet but, in later decades, the House has regressed to just the inner workings of Uibhist a'Tuath due to internal disputes, mainly the three brothers of the Family Novator declaring their rights to the title. House Dormitri has also been the source of power and funding for all major Gangs in the Uibhist a'Tuath underhives, and thus giving this Hive World a worse reputation than the more populated Hives further into the Terralban Core. Because of this conflict, the once mighty power that was House Dormitri has fallen into a deep regression, one that many Imperials of the Scottorum Sector believe will be impossible to escape from, even if their internal dispute is over. Notable Members Notable members of the House include: * Hugo Dormitri - Family Novator As the eldest member of the family, Hugo's influence over the planet of Uibhist a'Tuath gave him the right to be titled as the next House Novator * Elizabeth Dormitri - Wife of Hugo and Mistress to Ludwig Dormitri Cousin to the main line of Brothers, Elizabeth has * Sebastian Dormitri - Brother of Hugo * Nathaniel Dormitri - Brother of Hugo * Ludwig Dormitri - Brother of Hugo Minor Members More minor members of the House include: * Wilhelm Dormitri - Son of Nathaniel and Steward to Lord Farquharson * Meyer Dormitri - Daughter of Hugo and Cultist to Slaanesh Meyer Dormitri was not someone to be born into the world of inheritance. As the only survivor of Elizabeth's 4 children to Hugo, Meyer was always carried with the connotation of her 3 stillborn brothers that came after her. The lack of a legitimate male heir to his name angered Hugo as he could not have a safe lineage that would increase his claim to the title of Novator where his brother Nathaniel had great success in. Hugo took his subsequent rage out on his daughter and as soon as she was of age, forcibly married her off to a Petty Lord of House Magnus which resulted in Elizabeth beginning to plot the downfall of her husband. Meyer had grown up in pain and began to take excess in the abuse her new husband gave her, which eventually led to her succumbing to the voices of the Dark Prince. After the torturing and killing of her husband, Meyer has a claim to the Uibhist a'Tuath economy which she uses to spread the God's lusting influence. * Franz Deamhann-Dormitri - Cousin to the Dormitri's and Cultist to the Hive Mind At the height of the House Dormitri's wealth and power, their influence stretched through the New World of the Sector. One branch of the family became very intertwined in the off-planet trade routes of the Ice Barons of Ira and of course did not become untouched by the Genestealer infection that festered from the Deamhann Dynasty. When Ira fell, Franz Dormitri escaped with a sect of the cult named the Waterwyrms and found his way to Uibhist a'Tuath. Now, taking advantage of the slaughter-feud, the Hive Mind's influences stretched into the Gambling-Cities Underhive. House Palastor Less selfish and recessing than their "cousin" House Dormitri, the Nomadic House Palastor is spread throughout the whole of the Scottorum Sector, working for all Agents of the Imperium through to the Remnants of the Shaaliv Empire, and widely known for their philanthropic personality and extreme navigating skill. It is well known throughout the Sector that the Palastor name is one that is not easy to hire, but extremely worth the expenses. With their Palace on Shaaliv III destroyed during the Imperial invasion of Operation Shaaliv Freedom, House Palastor rarely meet with one another, choosing the ship or abode of their contractor as their personal Palace. Notable members of the House include: * Compliance Palastor - Family Novator * Octavia Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Battlefleet Scottorum * Gabriel Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Clanranald Civil Fleet * Novus Palastor - Highest Navigator for the House Mercatans Merchant Fleet * Vespucci Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Shaaliv Remnants Navy * Mortis Palastor - Personal Navigator of Inquisitor Hoffman Trader Houses Royal Trade Company (RTC) Royal Trade League (RTL) Members of the League include: * Lord Cattanach, of House Marr * Lord MacBain, of House MacBain * Lord MacGillivray, of House MacBain * Lord Farquharson, of House MacPhail * Olaus Magnusson, exile of House Magnus * Hugo Dormitri, of House Dormitri * Lord Kirnos, Chancellor of the Estate Clanranald House Magnus With inter-System trade dominated by the Great House MacBain, and the planetary surface industries run solely by the RTC, House Magnus has been thoroughly diminished from its once proud and powerful standing in the Sector. Imperial Guard of the Scottorum Sector Great Royal Alban Corps Highlander Militant Corps Terralban Penal Corps The Burghead Bulls The Burghead Bulls are a 42-man strong Battalion sized Mixed Platoon of Imperial Guard Veterans taken from all over the Imperium. These veterans are very closely linked with the Adeptus Astartes Golden Lions Chapter, being vigilant protectors of their Fortress-Monastery alongside the Chapter's elder Honour Guards, the Huscarls. While many Lords of the Isles have attempted to incorporate the Battalion into their Crusades, the commanding Lieutenant has never formally accepted, their oath being to never leave the Fortress. The Guardsmen in the Burghead Bulls (called 'Goldies' by other Guardsmen in the Sector, for their Flak Armour is laced with Terralban Gold) are chosen by Brothers of the Golden Lions that have noted their acts of courage, valour, or zealotry, who then make a formal request to the commanding officer, asking for them to be transferred to the Burghead Bulls. Adeptus Astartes of the Scottorum Sector Golden Lions Chapter Staunch protectors of their home Sector in Segmentum Tempestus, the Golden Lions of Terralba fight tirelessly and stubbornly, just like their founding Chapter, the Imperial Fists, and excel in the use of bolter drills and stronghold assaults. The Golden Lions are a Loyalist Codex-divergent Chapter from an Unknown Founding that have lost almost all of their past history, with only around 500 years worth of records from the point of the Konor Campaign. What was once a proud Codex Chapter has now allowed the two philosophical viewpoints of their homeworld, Terralba Majoris, to almost split the Chapter. Astra Infinitum Chapter Adeptus Sororitas of the Scottorum Sector Order of the Dark Phoenix Order Militant Order of the Withering Heart Order Hospitaller Order of the Long Midwinter Order Dialogus Order of the Sacred Earth Order Famulous Inquisitorial Conclave of the Scottorum Sector Lord Inquisitor Karl von Bülow Inquisitor Gorun Hoffman Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Angela Mitzovberk Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Boichenko Farengar Ordo Xenos Factions within the Valley of Rogues House Mercatans The Shaaliv Empire The Shaaliv Remnants The Silver State 27th Death Rats The most expansive and successful of all those that dwell in the Valley of Rogues, the brigands of the Death Rats are infamous among the ranks of officers in Battlefleet Scottorum. Although their leaders, including their deranged Admiral, are staunch worshippers of Slaanesh, the standard pirates still like to indulge themselves into luxuries, like Terralban Gold plated weapons and ship hulls, taken from their plunders. Originally, the Death Rats were an Imperial Navy Battlegroup headed by the Admiral Serk but, during the prelude to the First War of Red Swords, Serk was enthralled by Chaos and the hedonistic promises of the Dark Prince. Throughout the rest of the millennium, the Death Rats have been connected to both the rise of the Shaaliv Empire and the survival of the Remnants, the internal disputes of House Dormitri and the mysterious House Mercatans. The Xan'fer Legacy An extremely mysterious and vaguely mentioned name even within the great Trading Halls of Deportai, the Xan'fer are an imperialistic xeno species that are spread through the underworlds of every planet, subtly whispering and manipulating the internal relations between factions. Some legends tell of a huge empire of Xan'fer within the outskirts of the unknown Valley of Rogues. Chaos / Renegades of the Scottorum Sector The Red Swords Vectorium Blightstalker The Blightstalkers The Forewarning 114th Terralban Rifles Xenos of the Scottorum Sector Da Big Klan-Ranal' Craftworld Uvasteach Kabal of the Red Thirst Kabal of the Hung Rose Amenhotep Dynasty The Deamhann Dynasty The Imperial Brood The Waterwyrms Gangs of Uibhist a'Tuath The Marxists In the late 800's.M41, the Rogue Trader Mercatans arrived in the Scottorum Sector and sold the blueprints, genetics and chemicals linked to the physical prowess of the Necromundan House Goliath's gangers to the Great House MacBain. Almost immediately the handover became of interest to local Tech-Adepts and Magos Biologii, but it wasn't until the mid-950's.M41 where the traders of MacBain managed to broker a deal with the Forge World Luxuria so that the Mechanicus could supply a Vat-Grown Abhuman workforce for the Great House to distribute and flog like cattle to Worker Clans throughout the Sector. In the space of only a few years, the Vat-Born workers on the mining planet Ira started to develop personality and feeling which culminated in one worker, who named himself as Marx, formed a rebellion on all upper classes to he and his cloned brethren to release them from their slave-like duties. Forming the Marxists, all Vat-Born rose up in makeshift arms, causing the Ice Barons (including Baron Deamhann) to eradicate their efficient workers. When the Holy Inquisition caught word of the rebellion, they ordered the hunting and extinction of all Vat-Born workers in case of further incidents like that on Ira. After the Great Purge, the only Vat-Born to survive the Inquisition's flames were those hidden away by the Navigator House Dormitri that still secretly use their Abhuman workforce in 999.M41. When the internal Dormitri Gang War began, Sebastian Dormitri disguised himself and came to his older brother's workforces as the Prophet of Marx and artificially renewed the Marxist Rebellion. However, Sebastian directed it in such a way where he can manipulate the Vat-Born into damaging Hugo's economy, while furthering his own. The current leader of the largest Work-Party is Drillsmelt Hammerbreaker, subtly named the Fist by both his enemies and Work-Brothers for his hyper-aggressive raiding tactics, working alongside his "twin" clones; the Duke and the Jackhammer (Snapgorn and Snapnog). The Mistresses of Mercy House Escher - Elizabeth The Ironsides (Ludwigian Mercenaries) House Orlock - Ludwig The Rad Lords House Cawdor - Wilhelm House Van Saar - Nathaniel House Delaque - Hugo Chaos Cult - Meyer Genestealer Cult - Franz Independent Characters Davì Mercatans, the Travelling Artist Davì Mercatans is a self-exiled artisan of pencil and paint that travels throughout the Scottorum Sector making sketches of various famous (and infamous) faces for both personal aspirations and hired contracts. His name is relatively well known in the upper echelons of Imperium society with almost every generation of Lords having portraits by Davì hanging in their mansions. While extremely expensive, Davì Mercatans' works are more favourable as they are quoted as having a more realistic and human touch to them than if a Servitor or Picto-Servo-Skull were to represent them. Hoidra, da Kommissa's Friend Da Kommissa's Friend is a very peculiar Greenskin that appears to be pro-Imperium and fights alongside Guard forces on Bellum. The Ork wears a Commissar's longcoat and hat, and seems to have a special affection to members of the Officio Prefectus, even while being fired upon by them. What makes Hoidra special is that before a Commissar can shoot it, the Ork says that they will come back in another life. Once the last Hoidra has been killed, a different Ork will appear out of nowhere and act like the Kommissa's Friend, having the same memories and feelings as the confirmed dead Hoidra. Hoidra, da Kommissa's Friend is now under Inquisitorial custody and investigation at the Inquisition Research Station, Drichi VI. Gallery Category:Scottorum Sector